Companies have different ways of doing business, and sometimes even each division within a corporation may have a different way of doing business. Accordingly, different ways of doing business may cause variations in the savings realized by a corporate policy, and when setting corporate policies for employee travel or other expensed employee activities, the financial effect of a certain policy, when put into practice, may not always be clear.
What is clearly needed is a system and method that allows reality-based evaluation of the financial effect, that is, the amount of savings, of a specific expense policy, when said policy is put into practice under the actual business methods and practices of a company or division of a company, instead of attempting to measure the effects of a policy on a theoretical basis or on a peer-comparison basis only